


He Is Just That Into You

by Milfoil_c



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfoil_c/pseuds/Milfoil_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SDO3上的无料，也凑个数作为Jared的生贺。</p>
    </blockquote>





	He Is Just That Into You

**Author's Note:**

> SDO3上的无料，也凑个数作为Jared的生贺。

如果平时在德州大学奥斯汀分校看到此时的Jared，不论是谁都会饶有兴趣地多打量这个手忙脚乱的大块头几眼：他单只手就托起了至少六本书，小臂上的青筋远远地就能看见，还不得不用下巴固定住那本在最顶上已经摇摇欲坠的《热力学》。而他的另一只手轻而易举地握住了两听冰咖啡，小拇指居然还腾得出来勾住他的头戴耳机，抿着嘴叼住的纸让他显得更滑稽而窘促——倒不是他的单肩包已经满到连一张纸都放不下了，全怪Chad在半路非得塞足球社该死的宣传单给他，还二话不说的就送到了他嘴边，无情地堵住了他的抗议。他满头大汗，脖子上也湿哒哒地闪着光，看起来热烈得就像身后橘红色的天空。

可是在五月的期末，他这副模样出现在图书馆外的广场上就没有人会在意了。夕阳西下，人们不是揉着肚子从旋转门里走出来直奔食堂，就是和Jared一样准备迎接通宵复习的漫漫长夜。被撇到耳后的头发在Jared上台阶时滑了下来遮住了眼睛，可出于在考试前特有的那份对学习的热爱和迫切以及对图书馆里冷气的渴望，他连甩甩头拨开它们的心思都没有。无论如何，他会搞定下周最后的一场工程分析，用4.0的绩点结束大学生活的第一年。

 

 

 

对于备战期末的学生这是不眠的一周，对即将毕业的大四来说也一样。奥斯汀充斥着酒精和摇滚的六街每夜都会被他们占领直到天亮，宿舍和公寓更是在楼底就能听见欢呼和歌声，到处都是无止境的派对，舞会，和那些不可描述的事情。总而言之，几乎没有人能正经地睡上一晚，Jensen看着Steve顶着没法收拾的胡子和黑眼圈背着吉他出门的背影，觉得他随时都有猝死的风险。

是的，Steve根本不在乎宿舍莫名其妙失灵的空调，他可以在酒吧的某个角落里醉倒过去，如果桃花运够好，就算房间里已经热成了桑拿房也不能阻止他和漂亮小妞干柴烈火。

想想明天一大早橄榄球队还指着Jensen这个指导教练的出席，他就忍不住暗自呻吟——他只是想找个睡觉的地方，安静，室温24度以下。他嘟囔了几句，开始翻起以前长途旅行时才会用到的眼罩。

所以，他应该是唯一一个在考完所有期末后还在校图书馆里过夜的准毕业生了。

 

 

 

Jared很快投入了书本中，丝毫没有察觉到夜已经深了。他的大脑高度兴奋飞速运转，耳边轻快的爵士乐帮助他脱离整个世界，沉浸在一个又一个公式和概念里。

有片阴影遮住了他阅读的光线，他对面原本空空荡荡的桌面上突然被扔下一个纯白的枕头。

对于一个聚精会神的人来说，这个突如其来的冲击力不亚于从天而降一块陨石砸在他面前，他吓了一跳，整个身子猛地往后挪去，黄色荧光笔在教科书上划出一道扭曲的线。

他惊魂未定地抬起头来，对上了一个暗金发男孩抛过来的注视。

那个男孩稍微欠了欠身，冲Jared不好意思地笑了笑。

“抱歉。”他说。

实际上Jared并没有听见他这么说，他还呆呆地带着在播放爵士乐的大耳机呢。他只看见了那个男孩的口型。他的脸色似乎因为疲惫而有些苍白，但是嘴唇却依旧很红润，像刚舔完一个冰淇淋似的闪着水光。Jared自顾自断定，这个人的声音非常好听。他的嘴唇有Jared从未看过的好看，那他的声音一定也有Jared从未听过的好听。

然后，在书呆子Jared来得及摘下耳机问问他这一天过得如何之前，他就眼睁睁地看着这个男孩把搭在小臂上的长袖衬衫穿上，坐下来拍平枕头，从裤子口袋里掏出眼罩，戴上，叹了口气，趴下身子，睡觉。

好吧，Jared知道在六楼有学长们搭帐篷挑灯夜战，可也从没见谁一进图书馆倒头就睡，装备齐全动作流畅一气呵成，好像图书馆的橡木桌用来睡觉是天经地义的事情。Jared好奇地伸长了脖子，可对面的人整张脸都埋在枕头里，右臂环在脑袋前，Jared连个额头也瞧不见。他坐僵的屁股在椅子上挪了挪，好像有人拿狗尾巴草轻轻扫过他的皮肤一样躁动起来。他强烈地希望能快点再次见到这个人的模样——他一闪而过的湖绿色的眼睛，那双好看的嘴唇，还有那声没机会听到的抱歉。

等他醒来，Jared心想，我可以请他喝杯咖啡。

 

 

 

校运动员的生物钟让Jensen几乎准确无误地在五点醒来。虽然他的脖子疼得像个婊子，但至少他没有宿醉，在一张闻起来就像呕吐物的沙发上把校队训练睡过去。

Jensen揉着僵硬的脖子打了个哈欠，另一只手摸到了一堵硬邦邦的墙上。

恐慌一下子涌上心头，他飞快地摘下眼罩，强光让他拼命眨着眼睛。Jensen艰难的辨认出没错，这还是图书馆，他没有在睡梦中被外星人抓到什么单人牢房去，那堵墙是一堆乱七八糟的书砌起来的。

他暗暗松了一口气，而书墙后面冒出来的半个脑袋让他想起了昨天晚上。

昨天晚上，Jensen收拾好东西后气呼呼地从宿舍里走出来，像只被偷了咸鱼干的猫，表情又郁闷又恼怒。他狠狠地把学生卡摁在读卡器上，使劲用肩膀撞开玻璃门，就差头顶上写着一排大写加粗的“我一点也不想来这个地方”。

然后他气呼呼地走过图书馆的大理石地板，气呼呼地挑了个正对空调下的桌子，气呼呼地把枕头砸到桌上。

枕头发出“噗”的一声，而对面那个低头读书的人却吓得耸起了肩膀，沉重的椅子发出刺耳的尖叫，一张慌张无措的脸昂起来看着他。

这不小的噪声引来了周围人的蹙眉和目光。Jensen一向不太适应公共场合下过于引人注目，可是他现在一点也不在意了。他现在甚至一点也不气呼呼了，真的。在他看清那张埋在留海和书本下的脸时，气球就被戳破了，和枕头发出一样长长的“噗——”声，乱窜着飞走了，他还听见了大脑噼里啪啦短路爆炸的声音。

“抱歉。”他局促地说。

Jensen抹了抹后颈的薄汗，慌忙坐下。他一时说不出别的话来，只能保证手上的动作片刻不停，来试图缓解紧张。

Jensen能猜出个大概。从他还算广的交际和人脉来看，排除了那人是大三或大四的可能。而他手边那本书上标题里有大大的“基础”两个字，成功的把可能性排除到了只剩大一新生。是的，Jensen大四了，可他依旧不争气的为一个新生紧张起来。

脑子里做完这个无用的推理后，Jensen发现自己在机械地把枕头拍平中。这意味着他别无选择，只能快速戴上眼罩，黑暗此时比亮堂堂的图书馆更让人安心。

Jensen想抬起头再偷偷看那个男孩一眼，但又动也不敢动一下。他知道他的出场亮相已经足够引人注目了，如果不巧再次对上任何人的视线，他恐怕要尴尬得立即逃走了。中央空调在头顶源源不断的送着风，但Jensen没有冷却下来。他一次次回忆着刚才不足三秒的对视，有什么东西横冲直撞地像是要跳出胸膛。

他就是那样迷迷糊糊睡过去的。而现在，Jensen揉了揉眼睛，他终于能好好看看这个男生了。到头来，也许早起没有那么糟糕。

Jensen这才注意到这个男生比他还要健壮。他的双腿别扭而勉强地塞在桌子下，周围的一切似乎都小了一个码：黑笔，耳机，咖啡罐，压在宽大手掌下的笔记本。他像是受了什么委屈才不得已窝在这里。桌子根本不够他睡，所以他肆意侵占了Jensen的那一半，也难怪Jensen一抬头就全是近在咫尺的书。

Jensen仅看着他暴露在外的那一小部分就入了迷——他微微弯曲的手指，埋在发丝下白皙修长的脖颈，被冷气吹到发红的鼻尖，就像被吸入一个漩涡。他愿意就这样看着这个男孩，一直一直看到他眨着眼醒过来的模样。只可惜诺大的图书馆里回荡着的秒针走动声不紧不慢地提醒着他，还有不到半个小时他就应该身处球场。Jensen轻手轻脚地站起来，把椅子推回原位，神使鬼差地绕过长桌，走到那个男孩身后。

他小心翼翼地给他披上了自己带来避免着凉的衬衫，手指擦过了他几乎长到肩膀的发梢。那个男生缩在他的衬衫下睡得正香，嘴巴无意识张开的样子傻乎乎的，让人忍不住扬起微笑。他瞥了瞥那头乱糟糟的深色头发最后一眼，然后悄悄走出了图书馆。

从他接触到橄榄球以来的第一次，Jensen踏上球场那修剪整齐的青草时，毫无兴奋或期待之情。

 

 

 

Jared一觉睡到了Chad早上打电话约他吃饭才醒。当时他意识还很模糊，用哈欠和啧嘴回复着Chad的喋喋不休，以至于他摸到背上柔软的布料时还以为自己在做梦。也许他已经忘掉了昨晚背的物理法则，但他绝对不会忘记这件红黑格衬衫是属于对面那位不速之客的。

对面的座位已经空了，就像从未有人来过一样。

他匆匆回了一句“之后再聊”就挂断了Chad的电话。现在不能有任何人来打扰他瞬间五彩缤纷的大脑，不然他没法保证在这个静谧的图书馆里不闹出什么动静来。

他想立刻在Yik Yak上匿名发问全校昨天晚上睡在图书馆的那个火辣无比的金发男生是谁，但心里又酸酸的不想让任何人知道这个秘密。毕竟这个男生偏偏坐到他对面，还偏偏给他盖了法兰绒衬衫，这意味着什么的，这是命运，这是命中注定的，对吧？

Jared莫名喜滋滋的，抱着复习资料出去的路上，他毫不介意把酒窝展露给每个与他擦肩而过的人，完全没有察觉到脸上被昨晚压着睡觉的书的凹凸不平的烫金封面印上了镜像的字母。

 

今天的早餐他的朋友们好像在聊关于高年级的什么事，异常兴奋。Jared坐在Chad旁边，好笑地看着他的唾沫星子溅到好几个人的煎蛋上。他嚼着自己的全麦面包，盘算着想要怎么问才能不动声色的套到他的名字。

“嘿Chad，”Jared咽了咽，“你刚才说的让我想起一个人，呃，你知道有个人，他，睡在图书馆吗？”

Chad皱了皱眉。“你也睡在图书馆啊。”

“不呃…他，是金头发，剪得挺短，有双特别大的绿眼睛，应该不是我们年级的，”Jared的手来回搓着叉子柄。“你知道，挺好看的。”

“呃……我猜你是在说Jensen？他怎么了？”

“Jensen？”他故意表示惊奇，这个方法在他还未摸清自己的取向前是Josh教给他用来套姑娘话的，没想到他第一次试用是为了一个男生。“不是吧，我以为Jensen是黑头发的，你知道，英语系的助教。”

“我们说的不是一个Jensen，”Michael接过了话。“Jensen，Jensen Ackles，他大四了。我听说他们楼有一层空调都坏了。难怪你刚才说他睡图书馆。”

“娇气，”Chad哼笑了一声。“所以你认识他？他也在一个晚上睡过三个女孩吗？”

好吧，Jared不应该在没听清话题之前就插话的，他在心底对Jensen说了句对不起。

“嘿！”他不满的辩解起来，“没人受得了这里夏天的天气，如果我能当上总统，我一定要颁布一条法律规定到处都有空调吹。”

“行行，随便了，你就和他在空调房里永远幸福快乐的生活在一起吧怎么样？”Chad很快就对这位Jensen学长丧失了兴趣，头扭回去看着桌上的其他人，“我还是很好奇Adam到底怎么做到在圣诞节同时分别约两位女士约会的？”

我也想啊。幸福快乐的生活在一起。Jared赌气地咬了一大口松软的面包。

他解锁手机，打开Facebook，输入名字。搜索结果里五花八门的用户让他有了种得来全不费工夫的错觉。可是，有一位在荷兰的Jensen Ackles，也有一位来自布法罗的Jensen Ackles，甚至有一位来自肯尼亚的Jensen Ackles，Jared聚精会神地飞快地看过一个个用户头像和信息，却偏偏没有来自德州的Jensen Ackles。

他的注意力全都在手机屏幕上，心不在焉地往嘴里送着面包，柑橘酱涂得嘴唇到处都是。但是他忙着找他的Jensen Ackles，并不在意这种细节。

 

 

 

聪明的Jensen知道，如果想打探一个高高个子肌肉发达的男生，去篮球队里找准没错。

“那么？今年的新成员怎么样？”Jensen站在篮筐下依着柱子。

Tom三步上篮，稳稳地站到Jensen对面。“我就知道你不只是来看我打球的。你什么时候在乎起这个了？我警告你，休想从我们这儿挖人过去。”

“得了吧，我在你心中的形象就这么糟糕？”Jensen把手交叉着搭在胸前。

“不然呢？别告诉我你在逃避了四年后突然决定开始约什么小男生出去。”

Jensen咬了咬下嘴唇，犹豫了几秒他是否真的要这么做。“实际上……你知道的，我研究生还是主修医学健康，论文可能需要我追踪几个运动员。呃，我只是想先提前找好观察对象，熟悉一下，你知道？以后采访起来会更容易一点。”他说出早就准备好的台词。

“我大开眼界，Jensen，我们的派对皇后什么时候变得这么好学了？好吧，看在你这么诚恳的份上，你想要什么样的‘观察对象’？UTA长角牛队为你服务。”

“咳，我想我就跳过观察原因吧，反正你也听不懂，”Jensen紧张地清了清喉咙，“简而言之的话，我需要找一位个子非常高的运动员，最好是大一的，他们时间比较充裕。我说的个子非常高是指，呃，高于我，甚至高于你，噢对了还有头发最好是深色的。”还有棕色的狐狸眼睛，学工科，你最好知道我在说谁。Jensen把最后的话咽了下去，保佑Tom不会听出来他其实只是在寻找一个特定目标。

“哇哦，深色头发？这真是个神奇的要求，你到底在研究什么啊，连身高发色也算在考虑范围内？”Tom没有听出任何端倪。

“就像我说的，Steve，解释了你也不会懂，”Jensen心虚的吞咽了几下，“所以，你有合适的人选吗？”

“噢我清楚的知道你该找谁。也只有一个小混蛋能超过我的身高了。Jared Padalecki。他是新来的。”

“你还知道什么？跟我说说他。”

“我很少跟他们一起出去玩。不过别担心，他性格很好。满足你所有的要求，深棕色的长头发，快两米的个子，全身都是运动细胞。我没有他的联系方式，倒是可以给你学校邮箱，如果你需要的话。”

邮箱有个鬼用，Jensen在心里翻了个白眼，发邮件约他出去吗？亲爱的Jared，共进晚餐吧，你和我，祝好，Jensen？

无论如何，好歹Jensen知道了他的名字。就是他了。Jared Padalecki。Jensen以不同语速不同腔调回味着这个姓氏，说不出是他的一见钟情在作祟还是他真的在某处见到过。

而篮球馆墙上贴满的比赛海报就像启示一样击中了他，Jensen道过谢后转身拔腿就跑。绕过几个街区后差点脚底一滑，摔在音乐系和心理系大楼中间那条小道上。那里全是贴满社团宣传和活动的展板。

没错，“红酒工艺与酿造学讲座”的宣传单上，就在Jensen用黑色签字笔写下的名字上方——Jensen当时还猜测过是不是罗马尼亚姓的——铅印已经被蹭到模糊的——Padalecki。

感谢上帝赐予他的红酒品味！感谢上帝！哈利路亚！

 

 

 

Jared昨天睡觉前祈祷能在Jensen毕业然后消失的无影无踪之前约他出来，然后，嘭，天堂的办事效率比任何机构都要高，Jensen今天下午就出现在活动中心的走廊尽头。就在他们一群人刚从健身房走出来，Mike问出“你呢Jared，这个夏天什么计划？”的时候。

“呃——”Jared的目光黏在了他身上，下午的阳光穿过落地玻璃倾斜地照耀着Jensen，他惬意地嚼着口香糖侧头听着他旁边的男生讲话，笑起来的样子从容不迫。Jared忍不住想等他毕业时能不能成熟到拥有Jensen这样的气场。

“你刚说什么来着，噢，我的计划，对对，关于这个，唔，”可他现在暂时还是一个连话都讲不清的青少年。“我被Andrews教授邀请去了他的实验室实习。”

“你在开玩笑吧！”Chad怪叫起来，Jared的余光能感觉到Jensen那行人投过来的注意力。“这不可能！你才大一！你就和这里最好的环境工程学教授熟了？更不用说他几乎从不亲自上课，他注意力全在那群研究生身上！”

“我猜是因为我上学期写的那篇论文，教授们似乎都很惊喜。后来它被工程院选出来，编进给新生的论文参考里了。我还赚了笔稿费。”

“而我还以为你和我一样，该死的GPA低得要留级了！你个小混蛋从来没和我们说过！好了，现在你欠我们一顿BBQ。”Chad拿拳头碰了碰他肩膀。

Jared挠起头来。好吧，换做平时他肯定会腼腆一笑，巧妙地把话题转移到他朋友们身上。但是他不舍得这样放Jensen走，刚才Chad都快叫破嗓子了，Jensen肯定注意到他了吧？他打赌Jensen还记得他，就算不记得他，也会记得他的那件衬衫，那还是个挺名贵的牌子，Jensen说不定会走过来，让他把衣服还给他。

所以他就顺势展示了一下自己，还愚蠢的稍微提高了一下分贝。他希望Jensen听见了，这样等会儿，如果Jensen没过来，他也能自信地走上去打个招呼，最好还能交换个电话号码。

他满口答应了朋友们七嘴八舌的要求，目光再次悄悄地移到走廊那一头。

Jensen不知何时倒着慢跑起来，他的朋友一边推推搡搡一边冲他做鬼脸。他昂起头来放声大笑，根本没朝自己这里看过一眼。

“唉，我已经想毕业了。这样我就能让期末见鬼去了。”Chad顺着他的眼神看过去，叹了口气。

Jared看着他们一路打闹着越走越远，一条走廊的距离隔开了两个截然不同的世界。那个世界里的人并不会在乎一个菜鸟的学习成绩。Jared沮丧地低下头，像是鞋子掉进了下水道里般。他把搭讪的事情抛到脑后，噘着嘴快步走了。

 

 

 

Jensen以为他再次见到Jared得等到下周的红酒讲座了。可他刚结束校内的主日聚会，一眼就看见Jared和朋友有说有笑的从健身房出来，毛巾搭在脖子上，头发翘向好几个不同的方向，看起来像阳光一样。

头一分钟他还真的有在听Steve讲去公司面试时秘书的笑话，随后很快他的注意力就全在Jared那群朋友时不时爆发出的尖叫和掌声上了。Jensen早有耳闻工程系竞争激烈，能让教授记住名字就已经很不容易，更别说是做项目。而听到Jared的论文被选为杰出时，Jensen忍不住偷笑起来，莫名为他感到骄傲。

Steve突然拍了拍他后背，问他晚饭想去吃什么。

“牛排，”Jensen手背到身后去摘下一张便签贴，上面用马克笔歪歪扭扭的写了 _ _Jenny__ 。“别想耍我。”

他把便签往Steve脑门上一贴，得到的是腰部上力道不小的一拳。

“混蛋！”Jensen弹了弹他的脑门，然后开始小跑着后退。

“等等，带我一个！”Jason也跟上去，双手不怀好意地摸上Jensen的胸脯和腋窝。“我要报仇，他上次往我的水杯里灌肉桂粉。”

Jensen发出一声轻轻地惊叫，被挠得笑出声来。他拽了拽Steve的胡子下巴，拍了拍Jason的屁股予以回击。三个人闹做一团，他一边后退一边开心地大笑，连肩膀也随之颤抖。他心里孩子气的那一面偷偷的希望Jason和Steve闹得越凶越好，这样Jared就不可能不注意到他。

“见鬼！”Jensen的声音和一个女声同时响起。他转过身，发现他撞翻了那个可怜女孩手里的画板和铁盒，彩色铅笔洒落一地。

“我真的太抱歉了。”Jensen懊恼羞愧地蹲下来帮女孩一起整理她的画作，其他两人也帮忙去找滚远的橡皮擦和铅笔。

等他们三个笨手笨脚的人送走那个女生，Jensen还残存最后一丝希望，回头望向走廊尽头。

已经没有人了。Jared早就走了。

Jensen给他的第一印象是在图书馆里睡大觉，第二印象是在校园里追逐打闹撞翻别人东西。而Jared一如既往地那么认真好学，浑身散发活力。他恐怕在Jared眼中就是一个整天混日子的吊车尾。

Jensen闭了闭眼，遏制自己回忆往事——Jared人生中最美好的四年才刚刚开始，Jensen不需要存在其中。

 

 

 

Jared一头倒在宿舍的床上，懊恼地揉着头发。脸颊的红晕还没有褪去，想起刚才还被朋友轮番夸耀一圈，又更泛上一层粉红色。他茫然地揪着被子上一根冒起的线头，但它就像Jared心底那根名为Jensen的刺一样，柔软，不起眼，却怎么拉扯都无法连根拔起。

他不知道能对谁发狠，就只能对自己发狠。他跟那根线头暗暗较劲，手指几乎要被割破。缩在床上哀声叹气一点帮助都没有。他想道，下次他一定不会放Jensen走。

 

这就是为什么他第二天早上路过星巴克时突然躲到停在路边的车后面，借着后视镜整理起头发和胡乱套上的短袖。

他调整好呼吸后推门进去，挤过买早餐的长队，径直走向Jensen。

“嗨，嗨Jensen。”他千万不要忘记我，他千万不要以为我是跟踪狂，他千万不要问我是怎么知道他名字的，他千万不要——

“嗨……你是……Jared Padalecki。”

Jared心里一紧，苍天保佑Jensen不是在学校新闻里他喝醉了满脸通红地弹着吉他的照片下方找他的名字的。“Yeah……而你是Jensen Ackles。你我都知道这点，呃，好吧，我真高兴能遇见你。”Jared也许在高中拿过辩论赛第一名，但现在任何演讲技巧都帮不上他的忙。

“你想在这里吗？”

“你介意我坐下吗？”

异口同声之后是一阵尴尬的安静，Jared点点头，把高脚椅转了个方向跨坐在上面，这个举动惹得Jensen侧目，他不好意思地吐了吐舌头，盯着窗外来往的路人和自己看起来傻兮兮的影像，甚至不敢转头。

店里12小节的鼓点震得地板微微颤动。馥郁的香味弥漫在空气中，醇厚地仿佛探出舌头就可以品尝，但那不及Jensen十分之一的好闻。那件衬衫上残留的气味突然放大百倍地呈现，就像很久前偶然听到的一段悠扬的调子今日找到了出处，就像物归原主。

Jared深深地把咖啡和Jensen的味道吸入鼻腔，那一点细微的咖啡因让他心跳剧烈加速。

“你很期待毕业吧？”他先启开话题。

“嗯，当然。不过我还打算继续在UTA读研究生，所以会少点伤感。”Jensen一只手来回摩擦着纸杯，每个字都仿佛是仔细斟酌过的。

“哇，酷，我猜我还能再见到你了。”Jared兴奋地说道，眼神炽烈地像是带有温度。

这样的注视让Jensen更加害羞。“呃。”他用手托着头，嘴唇有意无意的啃着指甲

Jared舌头发干，嘴唇也开始起皮，他偷瞄着Jensen的冷萃冰咖啡咽口水。“所以……你最近在忙什么？”

“噢，基本就只是派对，你知道，我们考试很早。还有和我几个伙计练练吉他，他们打算在舞会前再搞个演出。”

“你不说我差点都忘了，毕业舞会！还有吉他！上帝，你一定很擅长。”Jared一时都不知道该关注哪个重点。

“哈没什么的，只是业余爱好，”Jensen低沉的笑了两下，“你会什么乐器吗？”

“Well，”他怯生生的，毕竟Jensen都能上台表演了，Jared不想显得自己太过卖弄，“我会一点吉他，弹得很烂啦，我还在学。”

但是没关系，Jensen的眼睛亮了起来。他们顺着这个话题毫不费力的聊了很多很多。他看着Jensen，肆无忌惮的看着他的睫毛，鼻翼，嘴唇，雀斑，冒出头的小胡茬，突然觉得这一切都分外眼熟——Jensen，和这样凝视着Jensen的他。

Jared觉得自己似乎这样做过很多次，在沿路小镇的餐馆，在冷清的酒吧的台球桌边，还有轰鸣疾驰在公路上的副驾驶里。好像他曾经把Jensen的这张容貌刻进了心骨里，好像他认识Jensen已经有一辈子那么漫长。

“哈哈哈，说起来真的有点难为情，但我小时候的确学过芭蕾。”他们天马行空地从橄榄球赛聊到了脱衣舞，Jensen从未和人聊天这么轻松过。

他低头瞥了瞥Jared的下半身，尽管椅子够高，但他的腿完全无法悬空。“你底子很好，我已经在脑海里想象你跳天鹅湖的样子——”

“不要！”Jared夸张地掐着嗓子叫起来，逗地Jensen也咯咯笑个不停。

“咳，说到跳舞，你愿不愿意，”Jensen的笑容收敛了些，他舔着上嘴唇不知如何继续，“我是说，你愿不愿意——”

“Jared！”伴随着开门的铃铛声传来一声叫喊，“亲爱的Jay，能见到你真的太好了。”

Jensen和Jared同时转头，有个人向他们挥着手走来。

“Stephen！”Jared跳下椅子迎了上去，“我还以为你已经走了。”

“那是因为你忘了我今天早上还有戏剧考试，我下午的飞机。”Stephen拍了拍Jared的肩膀，“来，给我一个拥抱，我真的需要你的运气。”

“都是你的。你今天表演会很出色的，我坚信不疑。”Jared毫不吝啬他的拥抱，他把Stephen整个揽在怀里。“噢对了，我想你见见Jensen，他今年毕业。Jensen，这是Stephen，他是多伦多的交换生，今天就要走了。”

Jensen站起来摆出标准的营业式微笑和Stephen握了握手，他双手插着口袋静静听完Jared和Stephen道别，也礼貌的挥了挥手目送他走出咖啡店。

“你刚才想说什么？”Jared望着Stephen离去的背影长叹一口气，转身问Jensen。

“呃没什么，其实我自己也忘了。”Jensen背过身去用力咬着吸管，咖啡现在尝起来苦得要命。

 

 

 

Jensen甚至有点感谢那个打断他们的Jared的朋友。他们认识还不超过一个小时，Jensen就差点开口邀请Jared做他舞伴了？他手握成拳揉着额头，把自己在心底骂了个遍。他已经不是年轻时那个愣头愣脑粘着别人的傻瓜了，不再是了。他不会笨到硬要往死路上撞，最终自取其辱。

他熟练地在心里问自己：

Jared问你的电话号码了吗？

没有。

Jared约你出去了吗？

没有。

Jared表面上看起来在乎你吗？

不。

好吧，尽管Jared在Jensen说话的时候一直挂着可爱的笑，卡住的时候也会耐心地等他把话说完，或者帮他解围。Jared看着他的时候甚至有点脸红。但他不能把那些小细节堆积起来反复琢磨，颠来倒去的想，然后曲解成别的东西。

Jared喜欢你吗？

Jensen摇了摇头，Jared没有那么喜欢他。

就像四年前Michael没有那么喜欢他一样。

他做了几次深呼吸，望着波光粼粼的河面，在通讯录里翻找了两下，拨通了电话。

“对不起，我知道这很突然，但是我需要你做我的舞伴。”

“之后我会解释的。”

“谢谢你，Danneel。”

 

 

 

“我喜欢上他了，”Jared在宿舍里静静地说，“我觉得他也是。”

“谁？”

“咳，Jensen Ackles。”Jared连念他的名字都忍不住咧起嘴笑，一整天他都在回味着咖啡馆里的相遇，现在闭上眼一切都还历历在目。他默默期待Chad会像往常听八卦那样大吼大叫。

Chad爆发出一阵狂笑。

“我是认真的！我觉得他也……”Jared懵懵然睁开眼睛。他犹豫地揉着脖子，回头看了眼那件红黑格子衬衫。“我觉得他也对我有兴趣。”

Chad笑倒在床上，无法自制的锤着枕头。

“干嘛！”

“噢……Jared……我就知道哈哈哈哈……我就知道这总有一天会发生的……”他笑得上气不接下气，在床上扭动身体打起滚来。上帝啊愚人节他和Jared联手把朋友全部整了一遍时都没笑得这么猛过。

“发生什么？看在耶稣的份上你能不能别笑了！”

“噢可怜的Jared，”Chad的语气稍微平稳了些，“呼……我很抱歉，我不应该笑你，但是你爱上了一个直男。”

Jared愣住了。“什么？”

“你不知道？”

“知道什么？”

“拜托Jared，做点研究吧，现在Yik Yak和Facebook群里都传遍了，今年毕业舞会的焦点就是他了，他的舞伴是Danneel Harris。2016届毕业生里四连冠的Party King和Queen，手挽着手一起出席，就想想那个场面。”Chad翻了个身仰躺，手在空中来回比划。

Jared不知道要作何反应。事实上他在回宿舍的路上还幻想过自己穿着燕尾服，在抒情的舞曲声里把Jensen揽入怀中。尽管在咖啡厅里时他没有胆量毛遂自荐，但现在看起来那是个非常明智的选择。“……他们在一起肯定非常幸福。”

“嘿老兄，别这样，同性雷达这个东西有时候也没那么准，嗯？你得接受现实。最重要的是，希望你还没对Jensen动手动脚，最好记得以后搞清楚人家取向再出手。”

他下意识地摸着枕头边那件被展开又仔细叠好无数次的衬衫，狠狠咬下嘴唇。

 

 

 

后来Jensen收到了一个包裹，里面是件红黑格衬衫。

 

__我擅自主张的留下了它，非常抱歉。如果我昨天说了什么出格的话，也非常抱歉给你造成的困扰，我应该早点确认你的性取向而不是盲目凭感觉。恭喜毕业。-JP_ _

 

他愣愣地把脸颊埋进柔软的棉料里，而那全是Jared的味道。

“哇哦，”Steve不知什么时候站到了他身后，“你真的很擅长让自己心碎。”

 

 

 

Jared一直很喜欢他们期末大考的地方。那是历史并不悠久的校园里鲜有的欧式建筑。已经一年过去了，可无论他来这里多少次，还是忍不住举起手机拍一下那直径十几米的哥特式玫瑰花窗。

两个半小时候后，他步履轻盈地穿过一列列桌椅，欣喜若狂的想着今晚去哪儿庆祝。 然后他抬头看见Jensen站在离门最近的那扇彩绘玻璃下，就像一幅浑然天成的油画。他手机相册里的任何一张哪怕加了滤镜特效的照片都无法与Jared现在看到的画面匹及。

他穿着Jared还给他的那件衬衫。

Jensen抿着嘴笑了笑，油绿绿的眼睛甚至比他身后玻璃上更加鲜艳。他问道，“你想去河边走走吗？”

 

Jared很喜欢科罗拉多河的风景，他在春假时还去那儿钓过鱼。可不愧是在这里多生活了三年的人，Jensen走了很多他还没来得及探索的小巷子，Jared只能老老实实跟在他身后。

Jensen在前面走的飞快，把自己在戏剧社上学到的全部表演技巧用来强装镇定，努力不暴露自己发红的眼眶和颧骨。

他们走了大概十分钟，也沉默了十分钟。Jared把想说话的活生生嚼得更碎了，直直往喉咙口咽下去。他能感觉到Jensen在等他开口，但更折磨人的是，他无法作出回应。他不知道Jensen想听什么。

这座桥禁止机动车通行，只有骑着自行车的赶路人，和游客在桥上流连忘返的拍照。

“这里很美。”

“是啊，这儿一直是最让我放松的地方。”

他们看着白鸽轻点水面，一双老人站在码头边撕面包屑喂鱼。Jensen站定在桥中央，双手搭在大理石护栏上。Jared也停下脚步。

“我很早以前看过一部电影。”他轻声说。

千万别是《断背山》之类的，上帝啊也不要是《魂断蓝桥》，Jared在脑里快速地列出经典爱情电影，到底有哪部是和一直一弯和一座桥有关的？

“《他只是没有那么喜欢你》。”

噢。Jared茫然地眨了眨眼睛，他好像听她妹妹说起过。

“虽然电影的结局皆大欢喜，但我把这句话记在了心里。我不断地觉得……那就是我。我有过一段很悲惨的经历，轰轰烈烈闹到最后才发现他从来没有对我上过心，他从未像我喜欢他那样，全都是我一厢情愿。”

“所以对你……我也是这么想。我猜你暑假后甚至都不会记得我的名字。”

“我……”

“对不起我我不知道那个混蛋对了做了什么但是求你别这样，别这样责备你自己，”Jared打断了Jensen，“你现在这样就足够好了。”

Jared低了低头后重新注视着他，那被发丝遮住的榛棕色再次出现。

“我喜欢你。”他的眼神让Jensen想起每次他离开Danneel家时，那只小猎犬昂起头对他深情又不舍的凝望。

“真的？”他的声音因为渴望和犹豫而变得颤抖。

Jared点了点头，用一个吻作为回应。

伴随着一声低吟，Jensen顺从地启开双唇，他踮起脚往前挪了挪，轻轻搂住了Jared耳侧的头发。

Jensen刚握着栏杆的手指冰冰凉凉地刮过Jared的耳廓，这让他大胆地直接一把揽过Jensen，让他失去了脚尖的平衡直接跌入他怀里。Jared顺势加深了这个吻，舌尖探入他的唇齿间。Jensen口中的薄荷糖味让他上瘾，Jared好几年来对Orbit的品牌忠诚度直降为零。

Jensen被吻得情迷意乱，骨头都软绵绵的，全靠死死扒在Jared肩上的手的和Jared稳稳当当的托举才勉强站着。在他们都不得不需要氧气时分开了彼此。

“对不起，我，我，我从来没有……我不是那种……”Jared微微喘着气，本来想说“我不是那种一夜情”的人，可是想到他们实际上还并没有发展到那个地步，活生生把三个字给咽了下去。

“我，我也不是……我通常来说在几次约会后才……”

“你觉得我们会不会太快了？”

“说真的？”Jensen望进Jared眯起来的亮晶晶的眼睛，他可能这辈子都不会看腻。“一点儿也没有。”

我觉得太快了，Jared在心底说。

我已经想和你结婚了。

但他要慢慢来。

Jared俯下身去再次吻住Jensen，堵住了从他们嘴唇间倾泄的那丝晚霞。

 

FIN


End file.
